


Stranded Chapter 3

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 3

As she wakes up, Val feels pain all over her body. While she has no breaks, there are plenty of bruises from the crash, not to mention the burning sensation of her lungs. Judging by the relative brightness of the water, she assumes that she is close to the surface. Every part of her aches, but she forces herself to combat the pain. She has to survive and more importantly, find Kenna.

In what seems like an eternity, she eventually makes her way to the surface, gasping for air. The burning in her lungs goes down, but her muscles are sore beyond words. There’s barely any time for her to collect her breath before a powerful wave comes crashing down on her. Once again submerged, Val wonders how such force didn’t knock her out. She makes the swim up again, focusing on nothing but finding her beloved wife. Over the course of an hour, she searches for Kenna, a sense of dread overcoming her as the sun begins to set.  
“KENNA!!!” She continuously calls out, only to hear nothing. Just as she is about to give in to despair, she spots the Warrior Queen unconscious on a piece of driftwood. ‘Thank Gods,’ she thinks to herself as she swims over to Kenna. The first thing she does is check to see if Kenna is still breathing, relieved to know that she is. Finding her wife has so thoroughly consumed her mind that she realizes she has no idea where to go.

Eventually, she spots an island in her line of vision; the current seems to be pulling the remains of the ship there anyway, so she summons all her might to bring her and Kenna to the haven in the middle of the ocean.

With each stroke, the island gets closer, but still far away when Val wonders if she’ll have enough strength to reach the sandy shore. On the verge of exhaustion, she wants to give in to her bodies demand to stop putting it through such punishing physical strain. But then, she looks at Kenna. This angelic woman is the love of Val’s life, the person who gives her life a purpose and makes her happier than she thought possible. No, she won’t give up, no matter how much she may want to. She’ll keep pushing on; anything to save the life of the woman she loves.

The feeling of her muscles on fire is counterbalanced with the swell of love within her soul, and she finds the strength to keep moving forward. Time passes, and she’s considerably closer when she spots a shark below her and Kenna. It looks to be a great white shark, about 15 feet long with rows of sharp teeth and coming at them at an extraordinary speed. ‘Too bad Bubbles and his mom aren’t here to protect us,’ she thinks to herself. She knows her timing must be precise and just at the last possible second, she kicks the beast on the nose with incredible force. The shark backs off and swims away. “That’s right, Kenna and I aren’t on the menu,” Val retorts before resuming her swim to shore.

The end of the swim is near when another powerful wave comes crashing down on them. Val managed to catch a breath, but Kenna is still unconscious, worrying the Mercenary. She dives deep, finding her wife and pulling her up to the surface. Finally, she drags Kenna up the shore out of the current’s reach. Panic sets in when she realizes Kenna isn’t breathing. Quickly, she rips Kenna’s dress open, exposing her chest. She pumps her hands against Kenna’s heart and breathes into her mouth.

Tears form in her eyes, but she presses on, desperate to save Kenna’s life. Seconds later, Kenna coughs up water and takes a deep breath. Looking around, Kenna clutches Val’s hands, asking where they are.

“I wish I knew,” she responds, “but for now, I gotta make sure you’re safe and secure.”

She picks Kenna up and scans the island, knowing full well this will be there home for the time being. It’s a tropical place covered in palm trees and lush vegetation. She can hear the sounds of birds and various wildlife. By now, nighttime is upon them, but to their luck, it’s a full moon and a clear night, illuminating all around them, giving the land and especially the water a blueish hue. A gentle breeze chills their skin but also dries them off. At first glance, it appears to be the best possible place to be stranded. Val can only hope her assumption is right.

With Kenna in her arms, she makes the trek to a nearby tree, carefully laying her wife down on a thick branch high above the ground.

“Val?” Kenna calls out as Val starts to climb down, “where are you going?”

She turns back, taking hold of Kenna’s face, “I’ll be back soon,” she says then kisses Kenna. It’s the sweetest kiss of all since she thought it might never happen. Over the course of a day she’s been confident of her immediate demise on several occasions, and no matter what happens, she’s thankful for at least one more chance to caress her wife’s lips.

It’s a strain for her to part from Kenna, but she knows time is of the essence if they are to survive. For now, Kenna should be at a safe distance from any potential predators, but the tree makes for poor long-term shelter. She scales a large hill near one of the mountains and thanks the gods for her good fortune. This is a place filled with resources, from fruit-bearing trees to various animals like goats that will provide them with meat, a waterfall of fresh, clean water, and the remains of the ship, sure to be loaded with critical supplies.

First, she grabs rope from the inside and secures the ship to large boulders, preventing it from being carried away by the current. Then she finds jugs to carry water and proceeds to fill them up and bring them to Kenna. Now that their most pressing needs are addressed, Val snuggles up against Kenna and collapses from sheer exhaustion, her last thought before sleep overtakes her is that she hopes Kenna will be happy here.


End file.
